


The Owl

by NekoChiDaioh



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChiDaioh/pseuds/NekoChiDaioh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time can change her.<br/>But she can't change time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Jareth never sleeps.

Good night, my fair lady

Make sure to make your prayers

Since I’ve been watching you, I know the thoughts you usually sleep with

_The high walls, the scent of adventure, my songs and the little baby_

I know you’ve never forgotten my challenge.

 

Good night, my fair lady

I can’t hurt others anymore

I don’t whisper to naughty kids in the dark

I no longer wish power

_My little and precious obsession._

Once I asked you so little

And still there is so little what I, a king, can truly desire

Dance and smiles

_A kiss_

Is it so terrible?

Is it…?

(You’ve never answered me, Sarah)

They say “Poor Jareth King, so alone. So pathetic and pitiful creature”

What do they know?

I dared to desire a heart, a human, a mirror of all things I had left behind

No regrets, my love.

 

With my eyes of owl I can watch your distressful sleep and your trembling voice leaking the contents of the unconsciousness

My dear Sarah… If once I tried to achieve your expectations, now it’s you who fulfill mine

However, this world will not allow someone like me to cross the line. Even though, I haven’t disappeared

And you know why, my lovely child?

 

“Ja… reth…”, you murmur softly

Assume I’m smiling, please

I wish you the most beautiful dreams, Sarah

Trapped in my illusions or putting me a leash

I’m yours, my Queen.

 

 


End file.
